1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to simulators, and in particular to a device for simulating motions, and a system combining this device with images and sounds to simulate a sensory experience.
2. Description of the Related Art
Roller coasters and other action thrill rides have long been the favorites of amusement park attenders. To appease the ever-increasing demands of the public for more thrilling loops, turns, and anti-gravitational effects, amusement parks continuously search for the latest and most exhilarating rides available. Existing amusement park rides now include simulation technology, originally developed for the military and commercial training market, as well as photorealistic visual effects, surround sound, and synchronized motion to create a simulated ride environment. However, this synchronized motion is significantly limited in pitch (tilt), axial movement (roll), velocity, acceleration, and distance of vertical motion. Specifically, the pitch and the axial movement are limited to the maximum extension of the cylinders and the distance between cylinder coupling points. The velocity is limited to the maximum velocity of the cylinder which is correspondingly limited by the maximum system flowrate of fluid. In a similar manner, the acceleration is also limited to the cylinder acceleration. Finally, the distance of vertical motion is limited to the stroke length of the cylinder. Because of the above-described limitations, the simulated motion of the ride is frequently less "real", thereby lessening the pleasure experienced by the passenger during the ride. Moreover, it logically follows that the limited motion capabilities of present simulators also limit the type of experience capable of being simulated. For example, because present simulators fail to provide full axial movements, rides simulating a roller coaster barrel roll are unavailable.
Therefore, a need arises for a simulation device and system which provides any number of different motions including a full axial roll, as well as increased pitch, velocity, acceleration, and vertical motion capabilities to provide the passenger with a realistic and virtually unlimited sensory experience.